Just tell him
by Igsel
Summary: We all know America isn't the most romantic person in the world. France helps him to get him together with England. Crappy summary. T rated to be sure. UsUk.


How to tell you, I like you?

America wasn't romantic. But he sure could love. He glanced over to the Brit in front of him talking. He was preaching again, disagreeing with America's plans. He frowned, his fuzzy eyebrows and glared at America. Wait- what did England say again? America couldn't focus.

The Brit shook his head. "At least listen to others." He commented as he said back down again. America felt guilty and looked down. He always seemed to mess up everything and make England hate him. He felt pathetic.

The meeting had ended. England and Japan were talking to each other. America wished he could join. Though, he decided not to. He watched England from a distance. Watched him smile, frown, then laugh and talk. America sighed. "Oh, l'amour~" America looked up. Next to him stood France, clearly bored. "Young love, l'amerique". America tried to ignore him, he wasn't in the mood. "Ah come on, it's so obvious." America shook his head. "Pfft, him? Have you seen his eyebrows!" America tried to act cool. England had heard it. He frowned and left the room. France shook his head in disagreement. Canada had joined them and stood next to France. "W-why can't you tell England?" Canada asked innocently. France smirked. "Oh mon cher, Mathieu, they just don't work like that. England has his pride and your brother is an idiot." He said while he kissed the Canadian on his cheek. "They don't know anything about, l'amour." Canada blushed and looked down at the floor.

"Why do you care, anyway." America said pouting. "That is because Canada's your brother." America raised an eyebrow. "And you?" France had to think about that one. He basically liked annoying England. Helping them it meant England owed him something. "I just like to….uhm…" "Help others?" Canada suggested. America suggested something else "Meddling with other people's business." France smirked. "Name it whatever you want, now let's go." America looked at him in confusion. "To where?" France's grin grew wider. "You'll see." He grabbed his hand. France ignored the protests of America and they took a cab to his place.

When they got at America's place, he looked up in confusion. "Why are we here?" He somewhat didn't expect it. They got inside. France and Canada still didn't answer him. America just obediently followed them. France turned around at America. "We're here to properly dress you, mon cher." America was startled. "What's wrong with this? And what are you planning France?" France smirked. "That's because you always mess up and with those clothes you'd never impress Angleterre." Canada smiled. "We're just going to help you, you know to not mess it up." It was obvious that America liked England. Canada and France had known that. So he couldn't deny that fact anymore. The other fact was, he messed up everything, around England. He sighed. "Fine, ok, just I'll do it your way." France grinned, clearly satisfied and excited. "First, let's get you dressed up." He went upstairs and opened America's closet. "What are you looking for?" America asked curious.

France sighed and mumbled. "Guess it can't be helped. Excuse me." He went out of the room to make a few calls.

Leaving America clueless, next to Canada. "Can you tell me what you're planning?" He knew Canada couldn't keep a secret to America, not to his brother. Canada looked down nervously. "We uhm…kind of uhm…set you up on a date with England." He sighed. America looked at him as if he was about to freak. Sure he was happy, but he'd mess up. He didn't want to ruin anything. France had come back. "Relax, l'Amerique, mon cher. It'll be alright. I'm the country of l'amour am I not?" That calmed down America a bit. "Let's get downstairs, to discuss this further." America was excited and nervous. He'd never been able to actually go on a real date with England. Sure, they'd went out together, but England didn't see them as dates. So it didn't count.

They sat around the kitchen table, where France finally explained his plan. "You're just going on a diner with l'Angleterre, but it'll be fancy one. We all know l'Angleterre likes to feel tidy. So I got you a proper suit. Besides that you'll buy roses. He may not seem romantic, but trust me, I know he'll love it." France went on and on about what America should do and don't. The only thing that was worrying him, did England want to be with him on a date. He hoped so. Meanwhile America was taught all kinds of things. Etiquettes, manners etc. He was tired when they were finally done. "And that was all." France said with a wide grin. "All? How am I supposed to remember it?" France didn't answer, because the bell rang. He opened the door and came back with a box. "Try these on." He said demanding. America dressed up and came back in to the room.

"You look cool, brother." Canada exclaimed. France nodded in agreement. "You look good in it." America didn't look all too happy. "Isn't this too- I mean." France ignored him again and clapped his hands together. "You better get going, you don't want to be late."

They rushed America outside and pushed him in a cab. "Here's the address and before you, buy something for your date." France gave him a wink. "Me and Matthew will stay here, watch hockey and wait for you." France walked away back inside with his brother. America sighed, hockey, yeah right. The cab started to drive. He could feel his heart beat faster. He was going on a date, with England. He stopped at the near flower shop. He bought the most expensive and biggest bouquet of roses. And then went on to his destination. Some chic restaurant, in a suit. Dinner with England. He was excited, but nervous. He looked at his watch, almost there. He would be just in time. The cab stopped in front of the restaurant.

As he got out of the cab he looked around. There stood England, in a suit. Looking on his watch.

"The frog, making me wait." He mumbled as he looked around. "I wonder why he wanted to discuss business here." He frowned and didn't notice America. America walked towards England. "Hello, I uhm, I hope I'm not all too late." England looked up in surprise. "W-what are you doing here?" America looked surprised too. "Well, France told me…" They both looked at each other and sighed. They got it. France set them up on a date, without England knowing it. America wanted to leave. England didn't seem like he wanted to eat with him. England blushed slightly. "W-well, it's on his, s-so we better, I mean…" America smiled. "Un, let's go then." America was happier. England still wanted to eat dinner with him. England glanced over to America. "Roses…?" He mumbled. America had almost forgot. "Oh yeah, they're for you." He gave England the roses. England blushed heavily as he took them. "T-thank you…" He mumbled and they went inside.

They ate diner in almost silence. It was nothing special. They just ate and talked about their day. America remembered the etiquettes and manners, tried to please England. Thought it seemed England wasn't happier than their usual diners together. The only difference was the place and the fact that America was wearing a suit. Slightly disappointed America walked outside with England. "I'll walk you home." America mumbled. England didn't seem to mind and nodded. It started to rain. They both looked up at the sky. England took out his umbrella. "I'm sorry, it's a bit small." America laughed. "It's ok, we'll fit." America and England walked really close to each other. Holding the umbrella together. They reached England's House. "Well, uhm..." England fondled with his tie. They both looked at each other nervously. This was it? America thought. Nothing special. What do I do now? He wondered. England smiled with a heavy blush across his face. "Thank you…for today." He kissed him on his cheek. America's eyes widened and tears started to drop.

England freaked. "You idiot, don't cry! What's wrong?" He looked for tissues in his pocket. "I-it's just, I thought, you, I, you didn't like me." England laughed. "You idiot. I…" He suddenly blushed. "O-off course I like you." America looked surprised and confused. "R-really? But I mess up and…" He was cut off by a kiss on his lips. "I thought you didn't like me instead. I'm so happy America." England said blushing heavily with a bright smile. America was more than happy. He jumped and hugged England. Making him drop the roses on the ground. "I Like you." America stated the obvious. England looked up. "I Like you too, you idiot." He cupped America's face and kissed him. America kissed him back. They stood there for a while, in the rain, on England's doorstep. Clearing up misunderstandings, expressing their love.

Authors note: I've written this 2 years ago, when I started with Hetalia and was a big UsUk fan. I say was because I don't really like the pairing that much, haha- more of FrUk fan. But well, decided to still put this online. Please go easy on me.


End file.
